


An Unending Series of Firsts

by MizGoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/MizGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short vignettes about Krissy and Claire hunting together and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Krissy met Claire they were hunting the same monster. Only it turned out that it wasn’t a monster at all, or rather it was a monster, just not a supernatural one. Her father had told her that most hunters run into one sooner or later. Some weirdo who will kill people in ways so strange that it pings the hunter radar. Her father had said that they were always the scariest things you ever hunt.

Claire helped her kill the killer before he managed to kill anyone else. Claire had helped her salt and burn the body too. They both pointedly avoided talking about how they both had shaking hands and voices. Claire chewed her lip when she was nervous. Krissy had developed a crush more or less instantly.

That wasn’t why Krissy invited her over to her hotel room that night, but it had added an edge of tension to the exchange. Neither of them wanted to be alone. Claire said her hotel was a dump, so that left Krissy’s.

“We should totally have a slumber party,” Claire exclaimed after Krissy had turned the deadbolt behind them. It had been a struggle for Krissy to not let on that she had never really been to a slumber party before.

They ordered pizza. Claire painted Krissy’s nails hot pink. Krissy taught Claire the basics of counting cards in blackjack. On a dare Claire had turned on the pay per view porn with the challenge of keeping a straight face for ten minutes. She lost when the male pornstar had made a joke that was actually funny and not just the usual bad acting with a strained double entendre. Sometime around two in the morning they found a channel that was marathoning old rom coms and dozed off with Sleepless in Seattle playing in the background.

In the morning they traded numbers and promised to call one another if they ever got into anything they needed backup on. It was the first time they had discussed hunting since they had left the charred corpse of the serial killer.

Then Claire had driven off in her old powder blue VW Bug, and Krissy stood there and watched her go until the little car was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with format and voice here a little. I for once in my life have this fic more or less plotted out in my head. It's going to be a set of little stories about these two focusing on the theme of firsts. The explicit rating is because, yes, one of those firsts will involve sex. Because I pretty much know how this fic goes and the chapters are short, I'm hoping to have a pretty quick turnaround time on new chapters.
> 
> This is unbetaed so any errors are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Claire told Krissy about her father, Krissy cried even though she thought she had run out of tears long ago.

They were hunting a hidebehind, which aside from having the stupidest monster name ever also had the uncanny ability to hide from anyone trying to look directly at it. That made hunting them a two man, or, well in this case, woman job. They could make themselves skinny, but they couldn’t disappear. If you could get one person staring at the hiding spot, another could get around the side and put a bullet in the damn thing.

Claire had called her. Krissy’s heart had lurched when she saw the number on her caller id and she had gotten up to East Jesus Minnesota as quickly as she could.

Hidebehinds were also nocturnal. Which was why they ended up sitting in Krissy’s Pacer parked on the side of some dirt road in the middle of the forest near where the last attack had happened waiting for the sun to go down. When Claire first saw the Pacer she had laughed for a good two minutes. It was an amazing sound, but all the same Krissy didn’t really appreciate it being directed at her car. Even if it was one of the ugliest things on four wheels.

“I think someone replaced the back of your car with a fishbowl,” Clair wheezed out in between fits of giggles.

“Yeah, yeah, well we can’t all drive the cute vintage cars,” Krissy said.

“No, no, your car is cute. In, like, the so ugly it’s cute kinda way.” Claire patted the dash affectionately.

But that was before they spent two hours in it. Eventually they ran out of bullshit conversation starters and Krissy put her foot in it.

“You don’t really look like the typical hunter, you know.” The sentence had sounded better in her head. But Claire wore skinny jeans and had manicured nails. It really wasn’t a look you saw on hunters.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask, is there some army surplus store that gives you a discount that you all shop at or something?” Claire cocked an eyebrow. “I can see the practicality of all the denim and flannel, but I don’t think I’ve met a single hunter yet that didn’t own a army green canvas jacket.”

Krissy tugged at the sleeves of the oversized jacket she was wearing.

“It was my dad’s,” she muttered. “He was a hunter, though.”

“Oh. So you have a past tense dad too huh? That sucks.” 

“Uh, yeah. I guess. He got killed by some vampires a few years back.” Krissy was pretty sure the only good thing about this conversation was that they were having it sitting in a car. Even if they weren’t actually driving anywhere, it wasn’t weird if they just stared straight ahead, rather than look at each other. “Your dad’s dead too?”

“Yeah. Well, it’s weird, but basically. Yeah.” Out of the corner of her eye Krissy could see that Claire had started to braid a few strands of her long blond hair together.

“Is that why you’re a hunter? Because some monster weird killed your dad?”

“Because some monster weird killed my dad? Wow. You really are a poet you know that?” Claire paused and Krissy cringed. Eventually she continued, “Sort of. It’s not like I’m trying to get revenge or anything. I don’t think that trying to get vengence works, but what happened to my dad did start me down this path, yeah.”

“Ok. What did happen?” Krissy drummed her fingers on the rim of the steering wheel.

“Story time? Sure why not. I had a disgustingly storybook life. Mommy, Daddy, and little baby Claire. We had smiling family photos. We went to church on Sundays. We even wrote those stupid holiday letters at Christmas. Then one day Dad was standing outside in the middle of the night. There was this bright flash of light that woke me up. I went out to my dad to figure out what was going on and he just said he wasn’t my father and walked off.”

“Ouch.” Krissy wrinkled her nose.

“Mmm. We didn’t see him for almost a year after that. Then he just came back. Said he had been crazy, but that he was better now. Which seemed legit right up until he started a fist fight with our neighbor saying he was a demon.”

“Was he?” Krissy interrupted.

“Well yeah, but we didn’t realize that until it was too late of course.” Claire rolled her eyes.

“So how did your dad know?”

“Am I telling the story?” Claire snapped.

“Sorry,” Krissy said.

“He had spent the year as the vessel of the angel Castiel.”

“Wait, like, the Castiel that’s biffles with the Winchesters?” Krissy really shouldn’t have been surprised but she was. The hunting world wasn’t that big and the Winchesters got around more than most.

“You know him?” Claire looked startled.

“I know the Winchesters.” Krissy explained. “I’ve never met their on call angel.”

“Yeah, well he’s wearing my dad. So there’s that.” Claire said it so matter of factly that Krissy knew she had rehearsed the line in her head countless times. It was then that she started to feel her eyes grow hot.

“That’s shitty.”

“It gets worse. He was wearing me for, like, a good hot minute, and then my dad made Castiel leave me to go back in him.” Claire was chewing her lip again. 

“Jesus,” Krissy said with a soft exhalation of breath. “Is there anything you can do to boot him back out again?”

“Not that I’ve been able to find. I kinda quit looking though. At this point I don’t think there would be much left of Dad but his body. And ok, I would kinda like to burry my dad properly and all, but whatever. Sometimes you have to let things go or they will burn you up until there is nothing left.” Claire shrugged her shoulders as if this was the most obvious conclusion to come to.

“Is that what you meant by not believing in vengeance?” Krissy asked while drumming her fingers on the steering wheel with increased force and sniffing hard.

“Sort of? I mean, I’d probably still kick him in the nuts if I ever saw him again, because the bastard stole my daddy. But he isn’t exactly one of the bad guys even if I hate him, and screwing him over won’t bring my dad back. I can either learn to live with it or go mad. So I make the world better, safer, whatever, for other people instead. That’s something I can do.”

In spite of the tears that were collecting at the corners of her eyes Krissy laughed at that.

“That’s some zen shit right there.”

“Hardly,” Claire said with a laugh of her own. “I just want to hunt, and I figure that’s probably why. Or something.” She paused and unhooked her seatbelt. ‘Come on. It should be dark enough to be getting on with.”

“Sure, let’s go gank a monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not familiar with the 1975 AMC Pacer [this is what it looks like.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AMC_Pacer) It's a very silly looking car with a crap ton of glass.


End file.
